Life According to The Grissom's
by EosAphrodite
Summary: Episode 5 GC r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: They're not mine, but if they were, this would be a tag at the end of an ep.  
  
AN: Thanks to Allie-wan for beta-ing! This is a potential series for ficlets, have no idea of how many there will be, but hope you enjoy. It's total fluff and nonsense, but after writing and reading great angst, I wanted something light and fluffly. Like the band Air Supply. Puff; air. Please r/r and tell me if you want more. I don't know Gil's full name so I made it up. Sue me.  
  
Rating: S for Sweet.  
  
Life According to the Grissom's: Episode 1: Diapers.  
  
"It's your turn," Gil said. Baby Drew's cries floated from his bedroom out into the living room.  
  
"Oh no, I did it last time. Besides, I can't get up," Catherine grinned at her husband and then turned back to the forensic article she was reading.  
  
"I can fix that." Gil had been lying with his head on Catherine's lap, doing a crossword and enjoying the peace and quiet. Lindsey was staying at a friend's house and at two months old, Drew was content to eat, sleep and have his diaper changed. The latter with alarming frequency to Gil's mind. He sat up quickly and quipped. "There, nothing's stopping you now. Besides, he just needs a diaper change. I changed the last one."  
  
"You did not!" Catherine exclaimed. "You were in the shower and trust me, it was a blowout. Nope, this one is all yours. Consider it bonding with your son."  
  
Gil heaved himself off of the couch and went to see to his son. Catherine smiled as she listened to him talk to Andrew. He really was a great dad. He'd been worried about taking to fatherhood, since he'd never been around children much. He had always been great with Lindsey and after the initial fear when he held his newborn son; he'd been proving to be wonderful. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud when she heard Gil scolding their son.  
  
"Andrew James. Why did you do that?"  
  
"Catherine Grace Grissom, do you know what your son just did?" he asked her when he walked out holding Drew.  
  
Feigning innocence, she gazed up at him. "Had an article posted in the Forensic Monthly Journal?"  
  
"He peed on me!" Gil handed her the baby and she saw the large wet stain on his shirt.  
  
Catherine accepted her son and nestled him close to her. "Awww, Gil you should be proud. It was his first experiment. Trajectory, velocity and the effects of gravity. I told you he was smart." She pointed to his chest. "Now we have proof."  
  
"Cute. I'm going to change."  
  
Catherine nodded and arranged her clothing to feed her son, talking to him as she settled him against her breast. "That'll teach Daddy to duck, won't it? Good aim. You'll be pitching in the majors before you know it."  
  
"He'll be playing for the Cubs, just so you know." Gil sat next to her.  
  
"Yes, I know. We've discussed this before." Catherine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Before he goes to college and gets his PHD, right?"  
  
"Exactly. How come you get to do the fun things like feed him and I get peed on?"  
  
Catherine grimaced as the pressure increased on her breast. She inserted a finger to break the suction and repositioned Andrew. "Its not always fun. I'm the one who has to get up in the middle of the night for feedings. And since he won't take a bottle, I can't be away from him for more than two hours. Besides, he's got a mouth like a Cuisinart."  
  
"He just knows what he wants. And he goes after it," Gil stated as he ran one finger down his son's soft cheek.  
  
"With a vengeance," she agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gilbert Andrew Grissom!" Catherine exclaimed, waking Gil up from a sound sleep. He squinted at the clock. 2:30 in the morning.  
  
"What did I do?" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"It's not what you did, it's what your son did. He peed on me!" Catherine grumbled as she walked into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
"Serves you right for thinking it was funny when he did it to me." He pulled his wife close to him when she climbed back into bed. "Chicago Cubs, here we come," he whispered to her and let sleep claim him, dreams of what his son would accomplish filling his sleep.  
Ok, hope you enjoyed this. And yes, in my world Gil's initials are GAG. LOL! Let me know if I should continue this or leave it alone. 


	2. Somtimes You Just Have to Wait

Disclaimers: Yadda yadda yadda. We know who owns them. I sure don't.  
  
AN: Ok, here's episode 2 in the new series I've started. Hope you enjoy. These little fics are nothing earth shattering, just glimpses into the lives of our fav (and only) couple. Like we're the fly on the wall and this is what we'd see. Glad you liked ep 1. Hope you like this one too.  
  
Life According to The Grissom's: Sometimes you just have to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally!" Catherine sighed as she flopped onto the bed next to Gil. "I thought he'd never go to sleep."  
  
Gil took off his glasses, set them on the bedside table and turned to his side, facing her. "He sure was fussy tonight. He didn't want me at all, he just screamed louder. Sorry to get you out of the tub." He ran his hand over her stomach, sliding under the hem of her tank top, caressing bare skin.  
  
"Its ok. I guess he just wanted Mommy." She laid her hand over his. "Lindsey is asleep, so is Drew. It's been a long time, Gil." She looked into his eyes, so blue, the exact shape and shade as his son's.  
  
"I know. I've been waiting for you to be ready. I didn't want to push you and it has been so hectic lately."  
  
"I know," she whispered, looking away from him. "I haven't felt very sexy or appealing. I'm not back in shape yet."  
  
"You are incredibly sexy and appealing. You always have been," Gil kissed her neck, his lips gentle and soft. "You always will be. Look at me." Gil turned her face to his. "I don't care what size jeans you wear or what the scale says. That's not what I love about you."  
  
Catherine's eyes misted. "I love you so much, Gil." She kissed him softly, almost shyly, her hands caressing his face. "I'm ready now."  
  
"Good, because I want Mommy too." He grinned at her and continued his ministrations to her neck.  
  
Catherine sighed with pleasure as he moved his mouth to her ear. She slid her hands down his back and grasped the bottom of his shirt. Just as she started to pull it off, Drew's crying voice came over the baby monitor next to them.  
  
Gil groaned into her neck. "I see I'm going to have to teach him about interrupting," Gil muttered.  
  
"Just ignore him. Maybe he'll go back to sleep." Catherine wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him to her. "Kiss me."  
  
Gil complied and they kissed, long and slow, their tongues mating, rubbing sensually. "Hey, he stopped," Gil whispered a few moments later.  
  
Catherine smiled at him and pulled his shirt up and over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest. "I was hoping he would." She kissed his neck, moving up to his mouth. She felt him harden and she undulated her hips against him. "God, I want you. So much." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, her tongue flicking against his bottom lip. She stopped suddenly, thinking she heard knocking.  
  
The knocking grew louder. "Mom?" Lindsey's voice was muffled through the door.  
  
Gil rolled off of Catherine and threw one arm over his eyes. "If it's not one, it's the other."  
  
Catherine smiled at him and pushed herself off of the bed. Sighing, she opened the door to Lindsey. "What is it, Honey?"  
  
"My head hurts. Can I have some Tylenol?" Lindsey's eyes were full of tears, indicating that she was in serious pain. She didn't cry easily or often.  
  
Catherine nodded and walked into the bathroom to get a pain reliever.  
  
"You okay, Linds?" Gil's voice was gentle. "Come here." He patted the bed.  
  
Lindsey padded over to the bed and climbed on. Wiping at the tears on her cheeks she shook her head, slightly, not wanting a fresh wave of pain to hit. "My head hurts, bad."  
  
Gil nodded. "I get those too. Here, this sometimes works for me." He took her hand in his and applied gentle, but firm pressure to the skin between her thumb and forefinger.  
  
Catherine returned with a pill and a glass of water, which Lindsey quickly swallowed. She closed her eyes and leaned against her mother as she stroked her hair. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Feel better?" Gil asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I'm going to bed now." Catherine followed her to her room and tucked her in. "I'm so glad you married him, Mom," Lindsey said before closing her eyes.  
  
"Me too, Baby Girl. Me too." Catherine pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and left the bedroom.  
  
"Okay," she said as she walked into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. "Are we gonna try this again?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Hell yes," Catherine said as she climbed onto the bed. "Third time's a charm. Where was I? Oh yeah, right here." She leaned forward and met his mouth with hers, running her tongue across his lip, then delving inside. She felt his hands slide over her hips and under her shirt, slowly making their way to her breasts. She arched her back, pressing herself into his hands. "I've missed this," she whispered against his mouth. "I've missed you."  
  
The indignant wailing coming from the baby monitor stopped whatever reply Gil was about to make. Catherine flopped onto her back and pressed a hand to her forehead, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Strike three and you're out. I'll get him." Gil kissed her and went into Andrew's room.  
  
"Hey, Buddy." Gil lifted him out of his crib and held him close, swaying gently. "Your mom and I were busy. What's wrong? Did you lose your pacifier?" He fished in the crib until he found it. "Here you go," he crooned, popping the pacifier into Drew's wailing mouth, wiggling it gently until he felt Drew close his mouth around it and start sucking.  
  
Catherine listened to the one-sided conversation and smiled despite the tears and frustration. So sex might have to wait a bit. She had her husband, her daughter and her son. She was happy and content.  
  
"Let's go see Mommy. I bet she misses you." A few seconds later, Gil appeared in the doorway. "I think he just needs us tonight," he said as he walked over to the bed. He laid the baby on the bed next to Catherine and gently slid in on next to them.  
  
Catherine smiled gently. "I think you're right," she said softly, caressing her husband's cheek. "Maybe we needed him too." She pulled Drew close to her and laid her head on one folded arm. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Most definitely." Gil leaned over and kissed her, then his son and lay down.  
  
Catherine closed her eyes and smiled. Like her husband and her baby son, the best things came to those who waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, hope you enjoyed. Let me know. I'm working on a third now. Kinda nervous, so encouragement is appreciated. 


	3. Changes

Disclaimers: Do I have to? I don't own them, never have. never will.  
  
AN: Here is the third episode in my series. Doctor Sarah was my doctor when I delivered my son, so I thought I'd use her here. Some of these things in this series are and are going to be taken directly from my experience with my son; some are made up. Hey, you write what you know. Anyway, not all these fics are gonna have blurbs about breastfeeding, but hey, Baby Andrew is only 9 weeks old and that's about all he's concerned with. Anyone who has a child or has been around babies knows that. I think that's it for now. Just another glimpse into the lives of Gil and family. Please read and review. Again, for some odd reason, I'm really nervous about these little blurbs, so feedback is appreciated. Gives me the will to continue.  
  
Episode 3--Changes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gil cradled his son close to him; studying a face he'd memorized the first time he held him. "Did I tell you about the day you were born?" He watched as Andrew's chubby arms waved in the air. He caught one waving fist and brought it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the tiny fingers that wrapped around his.  
  
"It was a Thursday and your mom had been in labor for hours. . ."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Okay, Catherine. I see the head. Stop pushing while I suction." Doctor Sarah, as she was known to her patients, quickly suctioned the nose and mouth and looked at Catherine. "Okay, next contraction, push and we should have this baby out." She smiled at her. "You ready?"  
  
Catherine nodded and struggled into position and felt Gil's arm around her back, supporting her. She was so tired and she just wanted this to be over. She looked at Gil, seeing the excitement and awe in his eyes. "I can't, Gil. I'm too tired."  
  
"You can do it," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "It's almost over now, you're doing great. Just a little more."  
  
"Catherine push!" Doctor Sarah ordered.  
  
Catherine tucked her chin to her chest and pushed with everything she had in her, Gil's words of encouragement giving her strength to continue. Her cry ended on a sob as she felt her baby slide from her body into the doctors waiting arms.  
  
"It's a boy! Congratulations!" Doctor Sarah placed the red-faced squalling infant onto Catherine's stomach and went about preparing to cut the cord.  
  
"Oh my God," Catherine breathed. "He's so beautiful!" The tears were running down her face and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision. She reached out with shaky fingers and traced her newborn son's face. "Hey Andrew." She looked at her husband and the tears in his eyes made hers fall faster.  
  
"You're beautiful." Gil leaned over and kissed her. Her hair was plastered to her head and her face flushed from exertion, but he'd never seen her more beautiful. He turned his gaze to his son. "Can I touch him?" Gil asked, his voice barely a whisper, as if he was afraid if he spoke any louder the miracle in front of him would vanish.  
  
Catherine laughed through her tears. "Yes. It's okay, he won't break."  
  
Gil reached out and touched Andrew's tiny foot. "He's so small." Gil was in awe. He felt like he was walking in molasses and everything had a dream- like quality to it.  
  
"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor held the steel surgical scissors out to him.  
  
Gil nodded, took the scissors and looking at his son and then to his wife, he cut the cord that had given him life for nine months. Andrew James Grissom was no longer physically connected to Catherine. But he would be connected in a different, yet equally important way.  
  
"Come with me, Dad and we'll get him cleaned up." The nurse whisked baby Andrew away and over to the heated incubator.  
  
He held Catherine's hand, torn between staying with her and going to his son.  
  
"Go, he needs you." She smiled at him as she started to shake.  
  
"Are you okay? Why are you shaking?" Concern filled his face.  
  
"I'm fine, just cold. Go see your son." Catherine waved him away. She watched him walk over to the baby and then looked at the nurse. "I don't feel so good," she whispered.  
  
The nurse put some warm blankets over Catherine and then put an oxygen mask over her face. "Here, let's get you some O2 and you'll feel better."  
  
"Catherine, let's get this placenta delivered." She pressed on Catherine's belly, helping to expel the placenta. A gush of blood hit the doctor's legs and splashed onto the floor. Too much blood; it was rushing out of Catherine at an alarming rate.  
  
Doctor's voice rang out through the birthing room, calm, but urgent, momentarily stopping everyone. "She's hemorrhaging. Get me 4 ml of oxytocin diluted in one liter of NS at a rate of 20 milliunits a minute. What's her pressure?"  
  
"95/54. Heart rate is 86." Called out a nurse as the room exploded into action, nurses running to get the needed supplies.  
  
Gil stood next to his son, frozen in shock. 'This can't be happening,' he thought frantically. Next to him, Andrew's wails increased, as if he sensed his mother's distress.  
  
"Come on, Catherine. Work with me here," Doctor Sarah muttered. She worked frantically to slow the bleeding. "I want her pressures monitored carefully. Oxytocin will cause hypotension." She looked at the nurse monitoring Catherine's vitals. "Talk to her, keep her with us."  
  
"Catherine! Open your eyes, Catherine." The nurse shook her head at the doctor and kept trying to get Catherine to respond.  
  
"Pitocin is running," a nurse called out.  
  
Doctor Sarah nodded in reply, but didn't reply. After a few minutes, the Pitocin kicked in and she watched the blood slow to a normal trickle. She heaved a sigh of relief. This could have been bad, really bad, really fast. Catherine was one of her favorite patients and she had delivered Lindsey. She didn't know who was more excited when Catherine found out she was pregnant again, her or Catherine. She blinked back tears; there would be time for that later. She turned to Gil; he looked worse than Catherine did.  
  
"Someone get him a chair next to his wife." She smiled at him. "I've had enough drama in this room today, I don't need him passing out on me."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" He locked eyes with the doctor as he was pushed down into the chair next to the bed Catherine was laying on.  
  
"She's gonna be fine. We will be monitoring her very closely over the next few hours, checking for any increase in bleeding." She nodded at the monitors that showed Catherine's vital signs in bright red numbers. "Her pressure is fine, a little low, but that's from the Oxytocin and loss of blood. She lost more than she needed, but not enough for her to need a transfusion." She looked down and then at him again. "This is why I'm not a big fan of home births. Things can happen very quickly during labor and delivery." She stood up. "I'm going to look at your son and then you can hold him."  
  
Gil nodded and looked at Catherine. She was so still and although her color was coming back, she was pale. 'She's hemorrhaging'. The words echoed in his ears; he had almost lost her. He'd almost lost the one person who meant the most to him and he was still having trouble processing it. He looked up to see the nurse holding his son out to him.  
  
"Here's your son, Mr. Grissom."  
  
Andrew had stopped crying and was wrapped in a purple blanket with a blue knit cap on his tiny head. Gil could see the inky black hair around his ears and the delicate arch of his eyebrows. 'Black,' he thought randomly. 'My mother said my hair was black at birth.' He looked at Catherine, lying just inches from him and he didn't know what to do. He thought he was prepared for this, but Catherine wasn't supposed to almost die, and elation and despair warred within him. He opened his mouth to refuse her and stopped. Part of him wanted to focus solely on his wife until she opened her eyes and spoke to him, but the other part wanted to hold his son and revel in the sensations of holding him for the first time.  
  
"Hold him, Gil." Gil's head turned toward the soft voice so quickly that he could hear the tendons creak. "He needs you to hold him."  
  
"Catherine," he breathed. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded and smiled at him. A weak, small smile, but it lit up his world. "I'm tired, but I'm okay. Hold your son."  
  
Gil nodded and held out his arms to accept Andrew's slight weight. He stared at him, memorizing his face, taking in the tiny cleft in his chin, the delicate slope of his nose. Like most parents, Gil didn't see the splotchy redness to the cheeks, the almost squashed look or the slight 'coning' of the head. What Gil Grissom saw was perfection. "He's perfect," he said softly and looked at his wife, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He's absolutely perfect."  
  
Catherine held on arm out. "Let me see him."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Catherine pushed herself away from the doorjamb that she'd been leaning on and walked over to her husband.  
  
"Are you telling him that story again?" She shook her head at him. "You're going to scare him. It'll be in his little head all day." She leaned over and planted a kiss on Gil's lips.  
  
Not satisfied with the quick peck, Gil threaded his fingers and kissed her again, tasting her sweetness. "How was your first night back?" he asked, finally releasing her.  
  
"Great! Stayed fairly busy, but not overly so. You've got a lot of paperwork to do." She had to tease him, knowing how much he hated paperwork. She turned her attention to her son.  
  
"Good morning, Andrew." She watched, delighted, as his entire body wriggled with excitement at seeing her. "Did you miss Mommy? What did you and Daddy do?"  
  
Andrew's pacifier fell out of his mouth as he smiled at her. A few days earlier, Andrew had started responding to smiles with his own toothless grins, much to his doting parents' delight.  
  
"I think he did miss you," Gil told her. "He didn't sleep very well. And I told you how much he 'enjoyed' his bottle." He'd called Catherine after unsuccessfully trying to get his son to accept a bottle. "I think he finally got so hungry that he gave up." He stood up to let Catherine have the rocker.  
  
"He is picky. Lindsey never cared where her food came from as long as it was on time." She sat down and started feeding her son, sighing in relief as the pressure in her breasts started to ease. "Slow down, Piglet. There's plenty there," she said to her son as he sucked greedily. She watched, fascinated as his eyes rolled back and his lids closed in satisfaction. She looked at Gil, who had planted himself on the floor across from her, his back against the crib.  
  
"I was thinking that we should continue with the bottle at night, that way he doesn't get confused. He'll just have to learn that even if I'm doing the feeding, night time is bottle time."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Gil agreed. "You just have to convince him. I don't think that is going to be easy." His blue eyes roamed over her. "You look tired."  
  
"I am and I'm so glad to be only part time. I didn't have that option with Lindsey and I'm grateful for it now. Especially since I don't have to work two or more nights in a row." She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "I like the new CSI. Pretty green, but I think she'll work out fine."  
  
"Me too. She's weathered the hazing from the guys nicely. But Greg won't leave her alone."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "I noticed that. He's even worse with her than he was with Sara. I thought that was pretty bad."  
  
"It was. He needs to settle down; he's too carefree. Especially in the lab." Gil shook his head. He had little use for silly antics in the workplace.  
  
"I know. And he will. He's like a puppy let lose in a room full of admirers." She grinned. "He has gotten better though, you have to admit that. And he's great at his job. We're lucky to have him."  
  
"Yes we are. I will admit that."  
  
"Lindsey get off to school okay this morning," Catherine asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, she did. She was nervous about her test today." Gil shook his head. "I don't know why, I quizzed her last night and she did wonderfully. She's a smart kid. I don't know if I'm ready for this boy stuff. She spent an hour on the phone last night, giggling over some guy they thought was, I believe they used the term, 'hot'." He shuddered. "Do you know who they were talking about?"  
  
"Let me think, today is Monday. . ." she trailed off as if in deep thought. "Probably not the same one she was giggling over yesterday. I give, who is it?"  
  
Gil grinned at her. "Greg."  
  
Catherine's head shot up and she looked at him in shock. She was in the middle of transferring Andrew to the other breast and he cried his protest when she stopped. "Sorry, baby." She settled Andrew and looked at Gil again.  
  
"Greg? Our Greg? Greg Sanders?" Her voice was incredulous.  
  
"Yes apparently he made quite the impression on her and her friend last week when we stopped by the lab after play practice. Flirted with them, made them feel special, that sort of thing. Now it seems that they are quite smitten." Gil chuckled; he was clearly enjoying this. "I even overheard them picking out baby names," Gil studied his fingernails with feigned scrutiny, waiting for her response. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"You are never taking her to the lab again." Catherine pointed at him. "Greg Sanders? I'm gonna lock her in a closet.' Catherine shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I suppose he is cute in a little brother kind of way. And he can be charming." She shuddered. "Greg Sanders. This is all your fault," she accused.  
  
Gil laughed and held his hands up. "Hey, I didn't do anything. Besides you told me yourself that this is just a stage. Last month when she had a crush on Warrick. You told me and I quote, 'Just ignore it, Gil. She's almost thirteen. It's a stage and she'll outgrow it.' " He smiled smugly at her. "And you tell me I don't listen to you."  
  
"You're right. And I'll just keep repeating that to myself. Over and over and over."  
  
"And I'll remind you. Over and over and over."  
  
They sat in companionable silence until Drew finished his feeding. Catherine burped him, put a fresh diaper on him, laid him in his crib, and stood there watching him for a few minutes. "He looks just like you," she whispered. She turned and walked out of the room, tugging Gil with her.  
  
"Come on," she said. "I've got three things to do while he's sleeping."  
  
"And they are?" Gil asked.  
  
"Shower, make love to my husband and sleep. So I decided, out of sake of convenience, to combine the first two." She turned to him and started unbuttoning his shirt, backing towards their bedroom.  
  
"I love convenience." Gil said, removing her shirt and tossing it aside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all folks. Stay tuned for Episode 4 coming to a site near you. 


	4. Give me a break!

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters. I think we've beat that dead dog enough.  
  
AN: Thanks to Angie for her encouragement and feedback. You are the best! You really are. The song is 'I Miss My Friend' and is by Darryl Worley. I can't think of anything else. I know I will later, but I'll just shut up and let you read now. Oh and this is dedicated to all those moms out there. You know who you are. I believe we all need a break every now and then.  
  
Life According To The Grissom's: Give Me A Break!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine walked quickly through the halls of CSI headquarters, holding Andrew in her arms, intent on handing him off to the first friendly face she saw. 'Yes, Nicky and Sara,' she thought, spying the couple in the lounge.  
  
Nick saw her approaching and opened the door for her. "Uh-oh. HMA."  
  
"HMA?" Sara asked.  
  
"Harried Mom Alert," Nick answered. He turned to Catherine and Andrew. "Hey Cath. Hey Big Guy." He reached for the baby and Catherine gladly handed him over. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked Andrew as he smiled and made goofy faces at the baby. Andrew smiled and cooed in response to the attention.  
  
"That figures," Catherine muttered, running her fingers through her normally impeccably groomed hair. She knew she didn't look her best, but contrary to what some people thought about her, her appearance wasn't of utmost importance to her. Especially right now.  
  
"What figures?" Sara asked, captivated by Andrew's smiles that were being generously disposed on her and Nick.  
  
"Child wouldn't stop crying until the second I stepped through those front doors."  
  
"Sounds like he's got his Daddy in him," Nick said, continuing with his play.  
  
"You have no idea," Catherine said.  
  
"Come on, Nicky, let me hold him," Sara cajoled. "I haven't seen him in days." Her arms reached for Andrew. " Didn't your mother teach you to share? You always hog him. "  
  
"I am not hogging him," Nick said, his voice light and playful. "He just likes me better, that's all." He grinned at Sara. Who Andrew liked better was a running fight between all of his 'aunts' and 'uncles'.  
  
Catherine smiled at them. "Well I'm gonna let you two fight it out while I find my husband. Is he in his office?"  
  
Sara and Nick barely glanced at Catherine; they were too captivated by the smiling infant. "Last time I saw him, he was," Sara answered.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes and left the lounge, heading to Gil's office. She peeked her head in and saw him sitting at his desk, paperwork in hand and a huge scowl on his face. She walked in and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Since when have I become invisible?" she asked without preamble.  
  
Gil looked up at her, confusion on his face. "Invisible? You've never been invisible." He glanced at his watch. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight." He stood up quickly and walked around his desk. "Is everyone okay? Where's Andrew? And Lindsey?"  
  
Catherine held out her hand to him. "Stop! One question at a time please." She sighed. "Can I have a hug before I answer your inquisition?"  
  
"Of course," Gil answered, pulling her into his arms.  
  
Catherine buried her face in his neck, relishing the feel of his arms around her. After a few minutes she stepped back. "Do you realize this is the longest we've been alone together outside of our house since your son was born. Anyway, answers. Everyone is fine. Well as fine as we can be when your son has spent the entire night crying. Lindsey escaped to her friend's house at nine, impromptu sleepover. Right now he's in the lounge, charming the socks off of Sara and Nick."  
  
"Is he sick?"  
  
"No, he's not sick," Catherine answered, exasperated. "He's not sick, he's not hungry, he didn't want to be held, and he didn't want to be put down. He just wanted to cry."  
  
"Did you try the washing machine on spin?" At her look, he fell silent.  
  
"Yes, two loads, no dice. I finally decided to take a drive and wound up here, and you know that stinker stopped crying as soon as I walked into the building?"  
  
Gil suppressed his grin and pulled her into his arms again. "I'm sorry. I really am." He held her close and felt her tears wet his neck. "Hey, it's okay, Cath." He kissed her hair and pulled back.  
  
"I just feel like a failure. I can't get my own son to stop crying. But he instantly stopped for Nick and Sara."  
  
"Catherine, you are a wonderful mother. The best. He probably just needed a change of scenery. And you do too. Other than the few days you've been back to work or running Lindsey all over Vegas, you haven't been out of the house."  
  
Catherine nodded and allowed him to lead her to his chair. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. 'Why did I think this was going to be as easy as it was with Lindsey?'  
  
"It wasn't that easy with Lindsey," he spoke softly, uncannily reading her thoughts. "I remember you feeling the same way with her. And now you have a socially active pre-teen and a baby. Not to mention a job and a husband. A husband who has been slacking on his job and not taking you out enough."  
  
"You are being perfect. I'm just tired." They sat there for a few minutes and then Catherine asked, "Aren't you going to see Andrew?"  
  
"Yes, I will. But he doesn't need me right now, you do."  
  
"See, you're being perfect." Catherine kissed him. "Absolutely perfect." She kissed him again, taking her time, immersing herself in him and the way his lips felt on hers, the feel of his hands on her back and hip, pulling her closer.  
  
The door to his office opened and Nicky walked in, Andrew in his arms. "Hey, Cath? Oh, sorry!" Came his voice as he saw the two of them.  
  
Catherine turned to Nick, one arm around Gil's neck. "Don't worry about it, Nicky. What's up?"  
  
"I need the diaper bag." He spotted it on the desk and picked it up.  
  
"I'll do it, Nick. Is he wet?"  
  
"No, he's muddy," Nick replied, wrinkling his nose. "I can get it. Trust me with all my nieces and nephews, I've had plenty of practice." He winked at her. "You just carry on."  
  
"Thank you, Nick. We will." Gil assured him.  
  
Catherine watched Nick carry her son out and then turned to Gil. "There's a man who needs a wife and kids."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Gil asked her, tucking some hair behind her ear.  
  
Catherine turned to him. "He just volunteered to change a poopy diaper. He's definitely ready for fatherhood."  
  
"You may be right, but right now I'm not interested in Nick and his personal life. I'm interested in you. What do you say to a night out tomorrow? Jim's been begging for a chance to see Drew and since he's on vacation, now would be perfect."  
  
"Yes it would be. Of all the people here, I never would have guessed it would be Jim who would go nuts over a baby," Catherine said, smiling. Brass was absolutely insane over Andrew, showering him with attention whenever he saw him.  
  
"I know," Gil agreed. "We couldn't have picked a better godfather for him. So what do you want to do? We could go to dinner, see a show. Whatever you want."  
  
"Hmm, dinner sounds nice and so does a show. But what I'd really like would be a motel room somewhere. Where we can be totally alone, just the two of us, no interruptions. Is that ok?"  
  
Gil grinned slyly at her. " I was hoping you would suggest that. I have just the one in mind."  
  
"Really?" Catherine kissed him quickly. "Planning ahead are you?"  
  
"Always," Gil answered, pulling her closer for another longer kiss. This time his pager interrupted them. "Damn! 419 out in Henderson." He stood up, Catherine sliding from his lap gracefully.  
  
"That's okay. Maybe Andrew will be tired and actually go to sleep." She smiled and tilted her head. "Could I be so lucky?"  
  
"I'll talk to him," Gil promised her as they walked to the lounge.  
  
"Gil," she said, stopping and placing a hand on his upper arm. "You are going to 'talk' to your 9 week old son and get him to go to sleep?" Disbelief was written all over her face. "And he's supposed to understand you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And yes, he will."  
  
"What are you going to say?"  
  
He started toward the lounge again. "I'll think of something."  
  
"Ok, if you say so." Catherine followed him, shaking her head.  
  
"Andrew!" Gil exclaimed when he saw his son in Sara's arms. He walked over to Andrew's line of vision. "What are you doing up so late?" Andrew's legs kicked excitedly when he saw his dad. He wriggled and smiled in delight as Gil picked him up. "I hear you were giving your mom some trouble tonight." Andrew cooed and gurgled in response. "Really? Well, we'll just have a little talk about that."  
  
He looked over his shoulder to Catherine. "He says that all he wanted was come to work and see me. He'll go right to sleep now."  
  
Catherine had one arm across her chest and the other hand was on her chin, an amused smile on her face. "That's what he said? I never knew you could speak baby coo."  
  
"Yes and I'm supposed to tell you that next time if you just bring him here, you'll save yourself the hassle."  
  
Nick and Sara guffawed at this. Gil with a baby was sometimes just so hilarious; they couldn't help it. He was fearless as a CSI, but put his baby in his arms and he turned into a big pile of 'mush', as Sara said not that long after Andrew's birth and the name stuck. Gil had no idea that his coworkers called him 'Mushie' behind his back. And everyone, including Catherine, made sure he would never find out.  
  
"Nick, could you and Sara round up Warrick and meet at the Tahoe in 5 minutes? We have a scene out in Henderson." Nick nodded and he drug Sara to find Warrick.  
  
"Ok, Drew, time to go home." Catherine said, picked up the diaper bag. She reached for Andrew, but Gil didn't surrender him.  
  
"I'll walk you out." They walked in companionable silence to the car and Gil placed the now sleepy Andrew is his car seat, buckling him in firmly. Catherine watched with a loving smile as Gil went through his routine of checking the straps that held his son snugly into the seat and then the seat itself, making sure the seat belt didn't give. He kissed Andrew softly on the forehead and whispered, "I love you." He turned to Catherine and pulled her into his arms, holding her for a moment before releasing her.  
  
"I love you. Be safe," he told her as she climbed behind the wheel. He chuckled softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just remembering when you couldn't fit behind the steering wheel."  
  
"Funny. I was huge." Catherine grimaced, remembering just how big she had gotten while pregnant.  
  
"You were beautiful. You still are."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. Behind her, Andrew started crying. Catherine pulled away and sighed. "I knew it wouldn't last." She rummaged in his diaper bag and found his pacifier.  
  
"Here," Gil said, taking it from her. "Let me." He opened the back door and sat sideways on the seat. Putting the pacifier in Drew's mouth and he stroked his forehead softly. Within 30 seconds, his son was asleep. Climbing back out of the XTerra, he looked at his wife. He could see the exhaustion in her face. "Go home, get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Catherine nodded. "I just. . ."  
  
"You put too much pressure on yourself. You're doing great." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. Call me when you get up with Andrew." He backed up and closed the door gently. He waved as she blew him a kiss and drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine sleepily reached for the ringing phone. "'Lo?"  
  
"Is everything alright?" Gil's worried voice came over the receiver.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Catherine asked yawning.  
  
"You were supposed to call me. It's almost 6, Cath."  
  
Catherine sat bolt upright in bed. "Oh my God, Andrew!" She breathed and stumbled out of bed, running towards her son's room almost before her feet touched the floor. She didn't hear Gil calling her name over the telephone. Her thoughts were on her infant son. 'Please be okay. Please, God, let him be okay.'  
  
She pushed open the door to the nursery and slowly walked over to his crib, suddenly terrified of what she might find. He'd never slept through feedings before. SIDS had always been a fear of hers, even when Lindsey was a baby. She was terrified she would wake up one morning and her baby would be dead. She had read about it in a magazine when she was 12 and it had stayed with her. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them slowly, looking into the crib.  
  
He was lying on his back, and looked like he was sleeping, but she didn't see his chest rising or falling. "Andrew?" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. He didn't stir. "Andrew?" she tried louder. Still nothing. He was so still; he wasn't even sucking on his ever-present pacifier. Suddenly, something inside Catherine kicked in and she almost shouted his name while reaching one arm to him.  
  
Andrew started and let out a loud wail. It was music to her ears. She dropped the phone and picked her son up, cradling him to her. "It's okay, Honey. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I scared you. It's okay." Her legs felt weak and she slid down onto the floor, the tears falling down her cheeks. She suddenly remembered Gil on the phone and picked it up quickly.  
  
"Catherine!" Gil's voice shouted into her ear and she pulled the phone away and just as quickly put it back to her ear.  
  
"He's fine. He's fine. He just slept through his feeding and I panicked." Catherine assured him, sniffling at her tears.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gil asked. "Jesus, Cath. You scared ten years off my life."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, Gil. I just panicked. I thought of SIDS and I panicked." She chuckled. "If it's any consolation, I scared him too. And myself."  
  
"I'm just glad he's fine."  
  
"Me too. I'm gonna go and feed him, he's hungry. And, Gil? I'm sorry for scaring you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Catherine clicked off the phone and stood. "You wanna go to mommy's bed?" she asked her young son. She quickly changed his diaper and walked with him to her room, showering him with kisses. She quickly settled herself in bed and began feeding Andrew, stroking his soft skin and thanking God that he was safe. She kissed the top of his head, noting the soft curls that were already forming, and lay back, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace and quiet before her day started.  
  
That was how Gil found them almost three hours later. Catherine was on her side, one hand over Andrew's stomach protectively, and his son contentedly sucking his fist. He quietly picked up Andrew and carried him out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Why don't we let Mommy sleep?" Gil carried Andrew to the living room. "Let's see what's on the Discovery Channel." Gil sat on the couch, kicking off his shoes and grabbing the remote. "Jeff Corwin. Look, Andrew, he's got a Theraphosa blondi. That's a Goliath Birdeating Tarantula."  
  
Gil smiled down at his son. "You don't really care, do you?" He hugged him close and lay down on the couch; Andrew snuggled against his chest. "It's ok. One day you will. And then we'll chase your mom around the house with a spider. For some strange reason, spiders give her the creeps." He closed his eyes and held Drew securely to his chest. "How about we just take a quick nap?"  
  
Catherine rolled over and looked at the clock; 11:00. She couldn't remember when she had slept that late. She got out of bed and walked to the living room. She smiled as she saw Gil and Andrew sleeping on the couch and kissed them both softly before turning to the kitchen, intent on making some coffee. She stopped short when her gaze landed on the table.  
  
Tulips, in every color imaginable, sat in vases interspersed with pink, yellow and white Calla Lilies were in planters covering the table. She walked over and fingered one pink flower. He'd bought her favorite flowers. Spotting a white envelope, she picked it up and opened it quickly. She blinked away tears as she read his scripted words.  
  
'I miss my friend The one my heart and soul confided in. The one I felt the safest with. The one who knew just what to say, to make me laugh again And let the light back in. I miss my friend.'  
  
A car will pick you up at 7:30. Black tie required. You have an appointment with Angelique at two pm for a full body massage and facial.  
  
I love you, Gil.  
  
Catherine reread the letter and sighed happily. She resisted the urge to wake Gil up and drag him back to their bedroom; he was going to need his strength for later. She'd let him sleep now. She went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee, wondering how he'd gotten her an appointment with Angelique. She was the most sought after masseuse in Vegas and appointments with her were made months in advance; that is if you were lucky enough to become one of her clientele. Deciding she didn't give a damn how she got in, only that she did, Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee and went to decide what she was going to wear tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again feedback is not only asked for, it's required. I have an idea lurking around in my brain for their 'date', let me know if you want me to write it or not. It could be an epilogue to ep 4, since 5 is mostly written already. Angie, I'm thinking You Can Leave Your Hat On would be GREAT for this one. Anyhoo let me know. I know these aren't totally fluffy, but hopefully they're fun. 


	5. Gifts

Decided not to put a disclaimer in here. So sue me. Got no money for me to have, let alone anyone else.  
  
AN: None really. Wow! I actually can't think of something to say. Write this one down. No one really reads this thing anyway. I mean I could write that WP is nekkid in my bed right now and no one would know, coz they wouldn't read it. ;) Thanks to Allie-wan for beta-ing.  
  
Life According to The Grissom's: Gifts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm back," Gil called as he shut the front door.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen," Catherine answered.  
  
Gil walked in the kitchen holding a bag from the drugstore. "Hey, look at what I got."  
  
Catherine accepted the bag and started pulling out items. A confused look came over her face. "Gil, what's this?" She asked, holding up a small item.  
  
"It's a pacifier."  
  
"I know it's a pacifier, but why? Drew has 6 of them already."  
  
"Yeah, but this one has a baseball on it." Gil pointed to the pacifier.  
  
Catherine nodded and rifled through the bag again. "What about this?"  
  
"Catherine," he said slowly. "That would be a sweatshirt. It says UNLV, your alma mater."  
  
"I can see it's a sweatshirt. What month is it?" She asked patiently.  
  
Confused, he answered, "April."  
  
"Yes, it's late April and this will probably fit him in another month or two. What is Drew going to do with a sweatshirt in June?"  
  
"Oh. Now I know why it was so cheap." Disappointment colored his voice.  
  
"Well, it is cute," Catherine said softly, trying to make him feel better. "Okay, this?" She held up a box.  
  
"It's a Mozart Magic Cube," Gil voice was laced with excitement. "See, you press these buttons and it plays 'The Marriage of Figaro', 'Ah! Vous Dirai- je, Maman', and four or five others." He pressed a button to demonstrate. "Plus it plays the flute and the violin and the piano."  
  
"I see that. It's cute, but it's a bit old for him. Is there a volume? It's pretty loud."  
  
Gil reached for the box. "I'll take it back. You're right, he wouldn't know what to do with it anyway."  
  
Catherine realized she'd hurt his feelings and stopped rooting through the bag. "Hey," she said gently, laying a hand on his arm. "I don't want you to take it back. I love it. And he will too." 'In about 3 months,' she said to herself. "I just have one question. Where are the diapers?"  
  
Gil squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh shit. I knew I was forgetting something."  
  
Catherine laughed. "You're gonna think shit; he's down to his last diaper. Did you buy the milk and juice that I asked you to?"  
  
She knew the answer to that because he wouldn't look at her. "I'll be back in a few." Gil grabbed his keys and left, her laughter following him.  
  
A half an hour later, Gil returned, promised items in hand. After putting the milk and juice in the refrigerator, he walked to his son's room to put away the diapers. 'Damn, it's cold in here,' he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Catherine. Stopping in the doorway and he saw Lindsey sitting on their bed with her back to the door. She had a blanket wrapped around her and Catherine was sitting across from her dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He heard the music from the music cube he'd bought playing, but it sounded muffled. Curious, he walked around to Catherine and stopped short at the sight of Andrew. Catherine had not only dressed him in the sweatshirt he'd bought, but she had put the bumblebee booties on over the sleeper that was printed with tiny beetles. All spur of the moment purchases made tonight. In his mouth was the baseball pacifier.  
  
"Now I know why the ac is maxed out," Gil said as he sat next to Catherine.  
  
"You brought gifts to your son and I made you feel stupid. I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Lindsey, close your eyes," Gil told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to kiss your mother." Gil leaned over and kissed Catherine slowly and thoroughly.  
  
"Ewwww! Gag! Are you two almost done?" Lindsey asked a moment later. "There are children present, you know."  
  
Catherine chuckled against Gil's mouth and pulled away. "Okay, Linds, we're done now."  
  
"Good. I'm never going to kiss a guy like that." Lindsey stated emphatically.  
  
"Like what?" Gil asked.  
  
"With my tongue. That is so gross! Have you not heard of germs?" Lindsey shuddered. "It's disgusting."  
  
Gil and Catherine erupted into laughter over her comments. "You better not be kissing any guys right now," Gil said, trying to be stern, but failing.  
  
Lindsey blushed bright red and ducked her head. Catherine and Gil looked at each other and then back to Lindsey.  
  
"Who kissed you, Lindsey?" Catherine asked. They had had THE talk several times and Catherine knew Lindsey felt comfortable talking to her, but this was new information. She was betting that it had happened in the last few days.  
  
"Brad Emerson. Right in front of everybody, Mom." Lindsey wailed. "I was so embarrassed."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I smacked him a good one. He didn't even ask me, he just did it."  
  
"Who is Brad Emerson and what is he doing kissing you?" Gil's tone was indignant. "Who are his parents? Does he even HAVE parents? Obviously not, or he wouldn't go around kissing 12 year old girls! I'm going to go over to his house and have a talk with him."  
  
"Gil!" Catherine exclaimed. "Power down, would you?" She knew that Gil was very protective of Lindsey, but now was not the time for him to jump off the deep end. She turned to Lindsey. "I'm sorry he kissed you. And while I'm glad you stood up for yourself, hitting someone is probably not the best way to handle the situation." Privately she cheered her daughter on.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have hit him. Now he hates me."  
  
"Why would he hate you?" Catherine reached over and stroked Lindsey's hair.  
  
"Because everyone laughed at him. He thinks he's all cool and stuff but I think he's a jerk." She looked at her mom. "You don't just do that without asking. That's just wrong."  
  
"You're right, it is wrong," Catherine agreed. Deciding it was time to change the subject, she turned to Gil. "Us girls are going to go get some ice cream. Think you boys will be okay without us?"  
  
"That would be fine. Drew and I will do a little male bonding while you're gone." He stood up, reached for Andrew and pulled him into his arms. "Let's go watch the ball game and leave these icky girls alone."  
  
"Hey, we are not 'icky girls'!" Catherine told him, swatting his rear as he walked by.  
  
Gil chuckled. "You are if you don't bring me any ice cream back." He stopped at the door and turned to Catherine. "Do we have any of that RediWip in the fridge? I'm thinking that sounds good tonight." He winked at her and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
